pawnstagramfandomcom-20200215-history
HungerGames2.0
Dear LuckyNEWZ fans, Enjoy another round of Hunger Games! The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Alaska '''finds a backpack full of camping equipment. '''Buliter snatches a pair of sais. Daniel '''takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. '''Alexia runs away from the Cornucopia. Pygmy runs away from the Cornucopia. Bradley grabs a sword. Emma runs away from the Cornucopia. Sandra finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver. Katie runs away from the Cornucopia. Goldilocks, Ginger, Lucky, and Coco form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Pinka runs away from the Cornucopia. Jenny runs away from the Cornucopia. Natalie stays at the cornucopia for resources. Red runs away from the Cornucopia. Fiona runs away from the Cornucopia. Sugar runs away from the Cornucopia. Gertrude runs away from the Cornucopia. Marabella stays at the cornucopia for resources. Wilma takes a handful of throwing knives. Fairbanks stabs Cuppycake in the back with a trident. Day One Marabella searches for a water source. Gertrude tends to Wilma's wounds. Sugar questions her sanity. Katie steals from Natalie while she isn't looking. Bradley picks flowers. Sandra sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Fiona travels to higher ground. Jenny makes a wooden spear. Alaska '''discovers a cave. '''Pygmy, Red, Emma, and Daniel '''raid '''Fairbanks's camp while she is hunting. Pinka and Buliter split up to search for resources. Alexia practices her archery. Night One Sugar attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Fiona, Marabella, and Daniel '''discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. '''Jenny tends to Sandra's wounds. Alaska '''dies from thirst. '''Alexia passes out from exhaustion. Buliter and Fairbanks sleep in shifts. Bradley and Emma run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Gertrude tends to Pygmy's wounds. Natalie sets up camp for the night. Pinka, Katie, Red, and Wilma sleep in shifts. Day Two Pygmy diverts Fiona's attention and runs away. Buliter thinks about home. Natalie discovers a river. Red discovers a river. Pinka searches for a water source. Alexia throws a knife into Fairbanks's head. Wilma travels to higher ground. Daniel '''convinces '''Emma to not kill him, only to kill her instead. Sandra and Marabella work together for the day. Bradley searches for firewood. Gertrude discovers a river. Sugar discovers a river. Jenny makes a wooden spear. Katie goes hunting. Night Two Marabella cooks her food before putting her fire out. Jenny and Natalie run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Sandra begs for Katie to kill her. She refuses, keeping Sandra alive. Alexia dies trying to escape the arena. Red lets Sugar into his shelter. Buliter questions his sanity. Pinka receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Fiona receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Wilma, Pygmy, and Daniel '''sleep in shifts. '''Bradley questions his sanity. Gertrude thinks about winning. Day Three Pygmy tracks down and kills Marabella. Jenny sprains her ankle while running away from Katie. Daniel '''kills '''Sugar with her own weapon. Bradley and Sandra work together to drown Wilma. Buliter tries to sleep through the entire day. Natalie, Gertrude, and Fiona hunt for other tributes. Pinka diverts Red's attention and runs away. Night Three Jenny cooks her food before putting her fire out. Red cooks his food before putting his fire out. Bradley looks at the night sky. Buliter goes to sleep. Katie receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Natalie convinces Sandra to snuggle with her. Daniel ''', '''Gertrude, and Pinka cheerfully sing songs together. Pygmy begs for Fiona to kill her. She refuses, keeping Pygmy alive. Day Four Fiona overhears Jenny and Bradley talking in the distance. Pinka severely slices Natalie with a sword. Pygmy scares Buliter off. Red kills Daniel '''with a sickle. '''Gertrude receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Sandra runs away from Katie. Night Four Jenny and Buliter sleep in shifts. Bradley tries to treat his infection. Fiona and Red huddle for warmth. Pinka tends to her wounds. Gertrude, Sandra, and Katie discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Pygmy is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Day Five Katie thinks about home. Bradley runs away from Buliter. Gertrude travels to higher ground. Jenny stalks Sandra. Pygmy thinks about home. Fiona sets an explosive off, killing Red, and Pinka. Night Five Buliter begs for Jenny to kill him. She refuses, keeping Buliter alive. Fiona forces Katie to kill Gertrude or Bradley. She decides to kill Gertrude. Sandra quietly hums. Pygmy goes to sleep. The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Katie decides not to go to The Feast. Fiona bashes Bradley's head against a rock several times. Sandra, Buliter, and Pygmy get into a fight. Buliter triumphantly kills them both. Jenny stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away. Day Six Jenny and Katie hunt for other tributes. Buliter collects fruit from a tree. Fiona attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death. Arena Event The arena turns pitch black and nobody can see a thing. Jenny survives. Katie survives. Buliter survives. Night Six Buliter receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Katie and Jenny run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Day Seven Jenny and Katie threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. The winner is Buliter from District 7! Category:Lucky Bone Category:LuckyNEWZ